1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to playground climbing equipment, and more particularly, to a climbing and play structure having a triangular shaped base and horizontally disposed nets positioned at different vertical levels within the structure.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Children enjoy playing on playground equipment that involves climbing and suspending themselves at in an elevated location. While children find these climbing structures fun and intriguing, such climbing structures are inherently dangerous. Typically, playground climbing equipment involves the interconnection of numerous structural members to form the climbing structure. The prior art describes a variety of climbing and play structures for children, however, none of the prior art climbing structures have the unique and innovative features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,400 issued to Joseph Huberman on Jul. 19, 1994 discloses a climbing and play structure. The structure involves a polyhedral shape to which numerous tensile members are interconnected. The tensile members are placed around and within the structure. There is a support surface for the structure, but the structure itself is moveable. The support surface and anchor means to secure the tensile members of the structure severely limits the equipment and adds bulk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,379 issued to Oscar Merritt on Jul. 15, 1958 teaches an amusement apparatus from which children can swing. The equipment provides rigid seats attached by flexible lines situated in a circle around a stationary vertical pole. The flexible lines do not provide a rigid structure. The swinging lines holding the seats limit the equipment's safety and accessibility to many children simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,217 issued to Robert Gillis on Jul. 20, 1982 describes a monkey maze formed by interconnecting numerous equilateral triangles formed by rods together. There is no support structure within or below the maze to support the fall of a child, no structure to provide a surface for support or security of a child, and no structure for a child to sit on and relax, except for rods that make up the structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.